


A Crazy Kind of Daze

by within_a_dream



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Penetration, temporary sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Dottie gets her hands on Jack and decides to have some fun with him, giving him a new set of parts and taking those parts out for a test drive.
Relationships: Jack Thompson/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	A Crazy Kind of Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMintJulep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintJulep/gifts).



The first thing Jack noticed was the straps binding him to the table. The second was the tits. He was stripped down to his shirt and his briefs, and the shirt was strained around the buttons with what, when he craned his neck down, looked suspiciously like a very nice set of breasts. This must be some sort of bizarre dream, too much whiskey before bed, he told himself. Frustrating of the dream to keep him tied down, he might have had some fun exploring his new additions.

A door opened. Jack strained to see who it was – then they, she, spoke.

"Nice of you to join us, Jack." It was that bitch Dolly, walking in with all the confidence in the world. This wasn’t a dream, Jack realized with a sinking feeling.

Jack should have had a clever retort ready, something cutting and brave like you’d hear on a radio show. Instead, he stammered out, "What did you _do_ to me?"

"You’re not very kind to your colleagues, Jack." Dottie walked over to him, stilettos clicking on the floor, and laid a possessive hand on his shoulder. "To Peggy in particular. You’ve been downright nasty to her, in fact. When you strolled into my hands, I thought, now here’s a chance to teach him a lesson, and I just happened to have the perfect tool at my fingertips. So I thought, why not give you a taste of your own medicine?"

There were a thousand questions Jack wanted to ask. What came out first was, "But you tried to kill her." The nerve of her, some Russian spy coming in to lecture him.

"Yes, but I _respect_ her. We’re equals, two sides of the same coin. You’re just a mediocre man who’s gotten a job on the basis of his sex, and you haven’t exactly proven yourself worthy of that job." Dottie undid the top button of his shirt, slipping her hand under his collar to cup his breast. "Oh, this has turned out much better than expected. You’re one of our first human trials, you know, and I wasn’t sure how this would end up. But it wouldn’t be a great loss if things went wrong, and the rewards for it going right will be delightful."

"Get your hands off me," Jack snarled.

"It’s not very nice, is it, being treated like a piece of meat?" Dottie undid another button. "You are lovely, though. I’m going to have some fun with you."

"The SSR will have people looking for me." Jack didn’t like the way his voice was shaking.

"And they’ll find you eventually, tied down, naked, and thoroughly debauched. I’ll be long gone by then, of course. I’ll be interested to see if your Stark can find an antidote."

It hadn’t even occurred to Jack that he might be stuck like this. He wanted to scream.

Dottie got his shirt open, dragging it off of him around the straps. She pinched his nipple, and Jack felt an unpleasant surge of arousal along with the pain. Maybe, he thought desperately, Dottie wouldn’t notice. It would be less obvious with a cunt, at least.

Dottie trailed her hands down his stomach, making him shiver. Her hands traced the new swell of his hips before tugging down his briefs. Jack couldn’t help but look down at the light curls and distinct lack of cock that he might have found appealing were attached to anyone else. He had an ache between his legs, a perverse desire for someone to fill him with something, anything. Dottie slid a finger between his lower lips, lingering over his hole before dragging it up to his clit. "Oh, you’re wet for me."

"What did you give me?" She must have drugged him. Jack didn’t want this, he would never want this, and so the rush of wanting flooding him must be something Dottie had done.

"Oh, darling, this is all you. I gave you the body, but all of the reactions are yours." Dottie pushed a finger inside of him, more gently than he expected. She stroked her thumb over his clit in tandem with a crook of the finger inside him, and Jack couldn’t hold back his gasp. She knelt down, keeping the finger in his cunt moving, and wrapped her lips around his clit.

Jack screamed. He couldn’t keep from bucking up into Dottie’s mouth. He’d had his cock sucked by plenty of women, and none of them had compared to how he felt with Dottie sucking him. He was flying, his legs shaking involuntarily – he came, moaning in a way that made Dottie laugh against his clit.

They were done now, at least. Dottie would leave him alone, and he didn’t even care if his colleagues found him like this, he just wanted his clothes back on and the buzzing between his legs to go away. Dottie stood up and grinned at him, and he didn’t like the look on her face at all.

"Did you think we were finished?" Dottie pressed a kiss to his lips, her mouth slick. "Oh, Jack, we still have hours of fun left. Now you wait there."

She was gone for uncomfortably long. Jack couldn’t see where she’d gone, and by the end he was convinced she was making him wait for fun. When she came back, she had some sort of metal device in her hand, and it wasn’t until she stroked it down Jack’s cheek that he realized how worryingly phallic it was.

"I think you’ll enjoy this," Dottie said, tracing the device between his breasts and down his stomach.

Jack didn’t have many points for comparison, but it looked painfully large. He shuddered as Dottie nestled it between his lower lips, screwing his eyes shut.

"Oh, don’t be a baby," Dottie said. "Just relax and take it like a big girl."

Jack did his best to relax as she slid the device into him, but God, it stretched him further than he would have thought possible. Dottie crept it forward inch by inch, relishing every noise he made. When she had it nestled in up to the base, she pressed something on the base, and it began to vibrate.

Jack would have jumped back if he weren’t bound so tightly to the table. He moved his hips back as far as he could manage, but Dottie only forced the device forward. He _ached_ , desperate for the feeling to stop and at the same time hungry for more. She thrust it into him, properly fucking him, and Jack was over the edge again, biting back a moan. Dottie kept the device deep inside him as his moans turned to sobs, only laughing as he begged her to stop. She got her other hand on his clit, and it _hurt_ , it was too much, he was coming again with a jab of pain-pleasure. Finally, Dottie drew the device out of him, and he had a moment to think this was over before she returned to her work.

She left him to sit for a while before nestling the device directly against his clit, turning it on and watching him jerk. She’d make him come two or three times before giving him a break, alternating between her hands and the device. She made him suck it a few times, drawing it slowly over his tongue so he could taste his own slick. Dottie had it buried inside him again when she cocked her head, turning towards the door.

"This is where I leave you," she said, stroking a hand over his hip. "I’d hoped to have a bit more time, but it seems your colleagues were busy bees. You ought to thank them for that." She gave the device one last jerk and worked it further inside him before she walked away. Oh God, he realized, she was going to leave him like this. Everyone would find him with his hips jerking, his face flushed with arousal, his cunt dripping. Every time he walked into the office, he’d know they’d seen him like this. If he could even come _back_ to the office, if someone could put him right again. Jack heard footsteps approaching, and closed his eyes. One way or another, this would all be over soon.


End file.
